Una aventura Divertida
by Starfire King
Summary: Starfire decide obsequiarle una mascota a Raven quien no tiene ni idea de como cuidarla lo que dará paso a los conflictos divertidos entre mascota y dueña , peor lentamente el cariño avanza entre ambas
1. ¿ Como empezó todo ?

**¿ Como empieza todo ?**

La noche en Jump City era lluviosa , en una torre con forma de T se veía como el agua caía , mientras que una princesa de Tamaranian estaba disfrutando su nueva amiga , una rara gatita color de rosa , pasaba prácticamente todo el día con ella dándole de comer , cepillando su suave y sedoso pelaje , mientras que a los demás Titanes les incomodaba que PinkFire como la apoda la chica de ojos verdes maullara toda la noche , su cuarto estaba repleto de juguetes , de cepillos y de olores raros pero a la Tamaraniana no le importaba , Esa misma noche Raven quien fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua siente algo raro pero cuando voltea la gata de pelaje rosa le salta sobre los brazos tirando el vaso

 **— ¡ Raven ! Estas jugando con mi nueva mascota ... ¿ Verdad que es una dulzura ? —**

 **— Seguro —** La joven de capa azul deja a la gata en el suelo pero ella se empieza a frotar sobre su pierna a lo que ella la mueve con su pierna **— Muero por tener una mascota así —** Su sarcasmo no tardo y con sus poderes repara el vaso para irse a dormir pero Starfire sonríe al escuchar la idea de Raven quien se fue a dormir , la princesa corre a su cuarto pero cuando llega ve que en su raro bolso extraterrestre tenia unos cuantos cuarzos extra de su ultimo viaje a Tamaran , la joven apaga el sistema de seguridad y con su gatita en brazos sale volando , durante horas estuvo esperando a llegar al planeta donde habitaba las mascotas para darle una idéntica ; Tras momentos de buscar llega a la tienda donde se supone que habían conseguido la mascota , La chica de cabellos rojos se adentra en la tienda y una mujer pulpo se acerca a la chica con cuidado

 **— Hola , busco una mascota como esta para darle a mi mejor amiga —**

La mujer vio la gata extraterrestre pero se dio cuenta de que ella tenia una raza de la realeza **— Muchacha , esto un " Smushes " Una especie de animal del planeta " Taka'rhat " Veras estas mascotas fueron creadas por un brujo para ser los guardianes de los miembros de las familias reales de cualquier sistema solar —**

 **— Yo soy miembro de la realeza —** La mujer vio la ingenuidad de Starfire y la oportunidad de robarle muchas cosas de valor **— Quiero uno igual a este para regalar —**

 **— Uh es una pena solo me queda uno solo —** La mujer deja una jaula en la mesa y ella se acerca para ver a una gata negra con anillos dorados , sus ojos inspiraban frialdad y seriedad , Starfire se dio cuenta que la gata tenia un nivel de concentración increíble , La anciana esperaba a que ella pagara mucho por ser la única que había **— Es una pena que no te guste pero...—**

 **— ¡ ME ENCANTA ! —** La princesa le lanza la bolsa de cuarzo y toma a la mascota para salir volando a casa , la estafa de la había salido mal pero al menos tenia el valor por su mascota **— Solo espera a que Raven te vea , le encantaras eres como ella solo que dices Miau en lugar de decir cosas sarcásticas—** Las mascotas eran llevadas en la jaula pero cuando llega a la torre , era la madrugada , Starfire entra en el cuarto de Raven mientras ella dormía y como si nada deja a la gata sobre la cama , ella solo araña las sabanas y se acurruca para descansar des pues del viaje , en medio de la noche ; El sol azotaba sobre la ventana de Raven quien sentía cosquillas en la nariz y al despertar ve a la gata negra con dorado y de un salto cae de la cama para levantarse enfadada

 **— Maldita gata ¿ por que no te quedas con Starfire ? —** La gata solo se lame la pata y es sujetada por Raven pero ella la araña la mano **— Maldita , ya me arte de ti y de tu dueña —** Con un poco de furia camina al cuarto de Starfire pero al entrar ve a la princesa jugando con su gata rosa como siempre a lo que ella se sorprende

 **— Ah Raven ¿ Ya conociste de DarkShadow ? —**

 **— Eso contesta la primera pregunta , ahora viene la segunda ¿ Por que rayos hay dos de estas cosas en la torre ? —**

Las dos se bajan de la cama con elegancia mientras que se acercaban a la chica de ojos enojados **— Anoche me dijiste que morías de ganas por tener una mascota asi , entonces te regale una que sea como tu —**

 **— ¿ Me pregunto si sera tarde para pedirle un reembolso a mi psicólogo ? —** Raven se lleva a la gata negra a su cuarto y la deja en la cama mientras se vestia para desayunar **— Escucha , no se que especie eres pero no me importa , eres un regalo y tengo reglas ¿ entendido ? ... ¿ Por que estoy hablando con un felino super desarrollado ? —** La Titan de capa azul decide preparar su desayuno pero cuando se sirve su te , DarkShadow lo estaba catando , enfadada por la proeza de su mascota toma a la gata y la deja en el suelo **— Eso no se hace gata mala —** El animal de ojos verdes deja salir un gruñido pero la gata rosada salta delante de la negra y le deja una tira de carne a lo que la huele y se la come **— Mhm parece que solo tenia hambre —**

 **— Raven , ellos deben comer carne a diario para poder sobrevivir —**

Raven con todo el odio de su karma toma un trozo de jamón del refrigerador para lanzarse lo a la gata sobre la mesa , la orgullosa felina usa su pata para tirar el te de la Titan de ojos violetas sobre sus tostadas a la francesa que tanto amaba **— Estúpida gata , Starfire recuerda que la devuelva cuando me acabe de lavar —**

 **— Vamos Raven no seas así , es un regalo sincero —**

La titan aparece en su cuarto con la ropa completamente sucia pero la gata estaba ahí con un nuevo leotardo entre sus dientes **— Supongo que al menos entiendes lo que digo —** La gata de pelaje negro movía la cola de lado a lado mientras Raven se cambiaba de ropa **— Espero que de verdad seas una gata —** El felino se lame la pata y suelta un maullido para tomar la capa de Raven **— Gracias ... Supongo —** La chica de ojos azules sintió algo en su mano y con cuidado comienza a acariciar su cabeza

 **Continuara**


	2. Una Gata de Mala Suerte

**Una Gata de Mala Suerte**

Raven se despertaba como todas las mañanas en su cama , al ver su reloj romano se da cuenta que eran las 9 de la mañana pero al levantarse se da cuenta que había trozos de algo tirado en el suelo cuando se acerca mas se da cuenta que era cuero , la hechicera se levanta conmocionada y se da cuenta que eran sus zapatos favoritos ... oh mas bien los únicos que usaba todos regados por el suelo en cientos de pedazos , Raven levanta a la gata quien le escupe un pedazo de suela en la cara

 **— Esta bien basta ya —** La hechicera toma a la gata entre sus brazos y la saca al pasillo pero se da cuenta que tiene algo entre los dientes , algo brillante **— Oye gata ese collar es mio —** Con mucho cuidado trata de tomar el collar pero la gata se suelta y sale corriendo hasta treparse al librero de Raven quien quería recuperar su collar por lo que levita hasta el librero a lo que la gata salta y se aferra del techo con sus garras **— Me lleva —** La joven de ojos violetas decide tratar de atrapar a la gata pero ella se mete por la ventila entremedio de las rejas por lo que Raven se ve obligada a seguirla por los reductos de ventilación , la grasa y la suciedad se pegaban en su ropa y su piel expuesta pero cuando pasa junto al cuarto de Chico Bestia se da cuenta de algo , el Titan de piel verde estaba con muñecos de acción jugando como si fuera un niño de preescolar **— No mames ¿ Chico Bestia jugando con muñecos ? Sabia que era inmaduro pero esto es demasiado —** Mientras ella avanzaba la gata movía la cola mientras mascaba y arañaba el collar de la Titan de ojos azules ,ella se desliza con cuidado pero cuando llega al cuarto de Robin lo ve escuchando música en frente del espejo y con su bastón como guitarra creyéndose la estrella de rock del momento , el líder de los 5 movía la cabeza de arriba a bajo mientras fingía que tocaba la guitarra , Raven sostuvo las ganas de reírse por lo que prosiguió su búsqueda **— Que mal actor es Robin —** Sin saberlo su capa se engancha en un fierro salido lo que hace que se desgarre , Raven se la quita mientras el polvo y la grasa caía sobre ella , al pasar por unos metros mas al cuarto de StarFire la ve sentada con una corona de plástico , su gata sentada con una corona mas pequeña y de plata , mientras sus muñecos de peluche estaban sentados con un juego de te , Sedita con un traje de mayordomo **— Hay StarFire ... de ti no me sorprende —** Al ver los brillos de los anillos de la gata a lo lejos decide arrastrarse mas para alcanzarla pero cuando llega al ultimo cuarto ve a Cyborg sentado leyéndole al auto T una revista de actualidad en motores y partes

 **— Mira esta carrocería ... ¿ Te imaginas como seria si la tuvieras —** El de piel morena le enseñaba fotos y fotos de distintos modelos y colores a su auto pero para el el suyo era perfecto

 **— ¿ Que les pasa a todos en la torre ? ¿ Soy la única que tiene una vida mas o menos normal ? —** Al acercarse a la gata la toma pero ella resbala del conducto de ventilación para caer sentada sobre su cama **— Que raro , jamas supe que en mi cuarto tenia uno de esto —** La Gata trataba de soltarse pero la dueña la toma con fuerza para no dejarla ir **— Bien gata de mala suerte ... Dame mi collar —** La gata le escupe el collar con una especie de baba verde viscosa y pegajosa **— Bueno ... gracias —**

Tras recuperar su collar y la gata decide ir a darse una ducha , mientras que el agua caliente caía sobre ella librandola de manchas de grasa y tierra , escucha un maullido familiar , la gata estaba en el baño cosa que le sorprendió ya que no podía entrar por ningún lado

 **— No... Ese animal es una pesadilla —** Raven estira la mano para tomar su toalla pero cuando no la siente se da cuenta que unas tiras estaban en el suelo y al ver que había una colgada la atrae hacia ella pero estaba completamente cortada en tiras **— ¿ Como un simple animal puede hacer tanto daño en una torre con 5 héroes que no se ocupan de los demás —** La joven se viste con sus ropas y sale a perseguir la gata para encontrarla en la cocina lamiendo un trozo de pizza que estaba servido en un plato ella se acerca con cuidado pero cuando trata de atraparla la gata de aros dorados la esquiva haciendo que ella se golpee contra la mesada de la cocina **— Bien basta intente ser amable —** Raven se pone la capucha para cubrir su cara **— Azarath Metrion Zinthos —** La gata desaparece delante de sus ojos y vuelve a aparecer acostada sobre la pizza que estaba comiendo

 **— Ah Raven veo que estas jugando con ella —**

 **— Que bueno que te encuentro ¿ de donde demonios sacaste a este gato ? —**

La tamaraniana deja a la gata de pelaje rosado en el suelo y saca unos planos **— Vez de esta estrella —** Raven se dio cuenta que la gata era extraterrestre por eso podía hacer tantas cosas **— Dime ¿ que te parece tu nueva mascota Raven ? ¿ verdad que es linda ? —**

 **— ¿ Estas bromeando ? Tuve la peor mañana de mi vida todo por esa gata que no se que podría hacer —**

La princesa trata de calmar a su amiga quien estaba muy alterada **— Raven tranquila ,esta jugando es todo —**

 **— ¿ Jugando ? .. Se comió mis zapatos , araño mis toallas , me araño las manos , le vomito encima , termine sucia , pegajosa y se mordisqueo todo mi collar que era una herencia de mi madre —**

 **— Sip así son los gatitos —**

 **— Odio a esta gata —** Los Titanes se sentaron en la mesa al ver la pizza caliente , Starfire se sienta con ellos mientras que Raven ve como los cuatro se comen la pizza que previamente se habia acostado su gata , parecia que disfrutaban mucho el sabor pero vieron que estaba llena de pelos por lo que empezaron a escupir para todos lados **— Amo esta gata —**

 **Continuara**


	3. Tomándole Cariño DarkShadow

**Tomándole** **Cariño a DarkShadow**

Raven toma a su mascota y se la lleva a su cuarto para dejarla encerrada pero la gata de aros dorados se da cuenta de que la ventana esta abierta pero antes de saltar Raven la cierra con sus poderes **— Primero que nada te guste o no soy tu dueña —** La gata le muerde el dedo con el que señalo a la gata a lo que ella lo retira rápido de sus dientes mientras veía como la sangre salia de su dedo **— Oye ten cuidado de lo que hagas en mi cuarto —** Raven va a su baño para vendarse y salir para ver a la gata arañando las sabanas **— ¡ Gata mala !... —** Raven la toma pero ella le araña la nariz

 **— ¿ Raven ? —** Starfire aparece detrás de ella **— ¿ Que te pasa ? —**

Raven se voltea para para lanzarle la gata al cuerpo a lo que ella lo atrapa **— Llévate esa gata de mi cuarto , de mi vista y de mi vida —** La titan de ojos azules le cierra la puerta en la cara a StarFire quien tenia la gata de pelaje rosado en un bolso , ella toma a la gata negra y le hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz a lo que ella solo estornuda

 **— Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho nosotras tres —** La princesa de ojos verdes se llevó a los animales a su cuarto , mientras la princesa de ojos verdes cepillaba con un cepillo dorado con pelos un poco cortos mientras que la gata de color negro le azotaba la cola en la cara **— No entiendo como Raven no le agrada si son como si estuvieran hecha una para la otra —** Las dos gatas se miraron y se echaron a jugar una con la otra como lo hacen los gatos de la tierra , cuando la gata vio la foto de Raven que Starfire tenia en su cuarto **— La extrañas ... Que tierna eres —** La gata se recogida por la titan de ojos verdes mientras que era abrazada , la gata de pelaje negro acentúa su oído para escapar de los brazos de Starfire para entrar por el conducto de ventilación y llega al cuarto de Raven quien ve a la gata caer en frente de Raven quien estaba leyendo sobre su cama

 **— Te dije que desaparezcas gata —** Raven toma a la gata pero esta lo araña de nuevo a lo que la Titan de capa azul la suelta **— ¿ Cual es tu maldito problema ? —**

 **— Que no me tratas como se debe a una miembro de la élite de la realeza —**

Raven abre los ojos muy grandes como platos a lo que las bombillas de la torre explotaron en cientos de pedazos **—¿ H... Hablaste ? —**

 **— Si y tu tienes lindos ojos —** Raven sacude su cabeza y se frota sus ojos para escuchar un maullido de la gata quien movía la cola de lado a lado , ella deja salir el aire de sus pulmones **— Te engañe , si puedo hablar —**

 **— ¿ Como es posible que hables ? Los gatos no hablan —**

 **— En tu planeta quizás —** La gata se trepa a la cama y Raven se sienta junto a ella **— Mi nombre es Kik'ka y soy la guardiana de la verdad —**

La Titan de ojos azules no lograba entender nada **— ¿ Que verdad es esa ? —**

 **— ¿ Secretos ? ¿ Que secretos ? —**

 **— Lo siento muchacha pero esos secretos son solo para los oídos de los inmortales , son secretos del universo —** La gata ve la ventana pero trata de salir por ella pero se dio cuenta de que el vidrio estaba en frente de ella , con su pata comenzó a arañar el vidrio con sus patitas **— ¿ Que es esto ? ¿ Un campo de fuerza de algún tipo ? —**

 **— Es un cristal —** Raven abre la ventana para su gata quien se sentaba en el marco **— Por fin me estaba sofocando en este cuarto —**

 **— ¿ No querías irte ? —** La Titan de ojos azules se sienta en el aire con tono triste **— Puedes irte si quieres —**

La gata de ojos dorados se acurruca a la ventana **— Mira soy tu mascota ¿ ok ? Si no quieres que te arañe ni que te muerda entonces trátame como tal ¿ ok ? —**

 **— Mira no quise una mascota , tampoco la pedí —** Raven se cruza de brazos y la gata acentúa su visión **— Es mas no se ni como empezar a mantenerte como se debe —**

La gata se sienta mientras movía su cola **— A_ Tengo necesidades de comer y beber y B_ No eres una dueña muy responsable —**

 **— Mira , no te ofendas pero soy la mas madura y responsable de la torre —** La gata vio una rata en el cuarto de Raven y salta para cazarla pero ella la atrapa de la cola **— No te atrevas —**

 **— Algunos seres tenemos que comer ¿ sabes ? —** La gata se trata de soltar pero ella la toma firmemente de las costillas **— Oye si no vas a alimentarme déjame que yo lo haré —**

 **— No mames , esto no puede estar pasando —** La chica de capa azul suelta a la gata y las dos salen a la cocina **— Si eres como yo entonces quizas no este tan sola esta tarde —**

 **Continuara**


	4. Un dia especial

**Un día Especial**

Tras salir a la cocina , Raven se da cuenta que la gata de aros dorado la seguía con la cola parada indicando que estaba feliz , al llegar ella le sirve un tazón de leche tibia y ella se sirve un trozo de pastel de chocolate con un vaso de leche

 **— Oye ¿ Por que tu tienes la mejor parte ? —**

Raven deja el trozo en la mesa **— Escucha gata , por mas que no te guste las reglas las pongo yo y créeme que es muy difícil convivir con un animal que habla —**

 **— Por si no te haz dado cuenta soy miembro de la familia real —** kik'ka se sube a la mesa para oler el pastel por lo que decide saborearlo , antes de que pueda poner sus colmillos en el postre ella se lo arrebata con gran velocidad **— Obviamente no te enseñaron educación —**

 **— Escucha " Su majestad " ese pastel es el mejor de Jump City y la tienda que la había comprado cerro por motivos que aun no se —** La hechicera se sienta en una silla mientras miraba como la gata de anillos dorados estaba un poco inquieta **— ¿ Que te pasa ? —**

 **— Creo ... Creo que ese pastel tenia algo raro —** Ella empieza a sentirse como si un nudo en su estomago estaba siendo estrujado **— ¿ Que es eso del pastel ? —**

 **— ¿ Eres alérgica al chocolate ? —** Raven toma a la gata de pelaje negro y recuerda sobre su alergia al maní , corre a su cuarto para tomar un poco de anti estaminico y corre para ver a su gata tosiendo y retorciéndose en la mesa , la chica de ojos violeta toma su antídoto y le hace respirar mientras que la gata abría los ojos **— Oye que buen susto me diste —**

 **— ¿ Por que me salvaste ? —** Raven levanta a la gata y la abraza con cuidado **— ¿ Por que lo hiciste ? —**

 **— No se ... Supongo que es por que me gustan los animales mas que las personas —** Ella la envuelve en una manta mientras que ella temblaba como gelatina **— A decir verdad no se si eres alérgica a la leche —**

 **— ¿ Que es leche ? —** La gata estaba temblando mientras que Raven tomaba una taza de leche — **Oye ¿ por que tu mundo es así de violento ? —**

 **— ¿ Por que me lo dices ? —** La gata de anillos dorados estaba mirando por la ventana mientras que se escuchaban los truenos y veía los rayos que rondaban en el cielo **— ¿ Que te paso cuando te retorcías ? —**

 **— Vi toda la maldad de este mundo ...¿ Por que los humanos tienen que ser monstruos ? —** Kik'ka se sienta mientras que Raven se sienta a su lado y coloca su mano en la cabeza de la gata **— ¿ Raven ? —**

 **— Eres como una niña de 5 años —** La joven de ojos violeta toma a la gata en sus brazos **— Se que este mundo te parece raro pero créeme que tiene varios motivos —**

 **— ¿ Motivos ? ¿ Como que ? —**

 **— No estoy segura —** La joven comienza a acariciar a Kik'ka mientras que ella ronroneaba con mucho carisma **— Eres muy linda Kik'ka —** La gata se tira sobre el cuerpo de Raven mientras que ella caía de espalda **— ¿ Que tienes ? —**

 **— Por si no lo habías visto soy una chica joven —** La gata se acurruca en el cuerpo de Raven mientras que su cuerpo se cambiaba al d una chica , su forma era de una mujer de ojos **— ¿ Por que me llaman DarkShadow —**

 **— Ese nombre te puso Starfire —** La joven se levanta mientras que veía a la felina como una mujer de pelaje negro y ojos verdes , un cuerpo muy atractivo , sus curvas bien formadas y una mirada ardiente **— Wow ... Eres muy atractiva para ser una gatita de la realeza —**

 **— Miau ...—** DarkSahdow se arroja a los brazos de Raven — **Bueno ... Muchas reinas y yo tuvimos encuentros nocturnos —** La gata comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de Raven mientras que ella se sentía nerviosa por la proporción **— Oye eso es algo natural para mi —**

 **— Pero para mi no ... Eres muy atractiva pero por desgracia eso no es algo muy llamativo para mi —** Raven retrocedía mientras que ella avanzaba — **De verdad ¿ No prefieres tomar una taza de te ? ¿ Comer algo ? —**

 **— Me salvaste la vida y es lo mínimo que debo hacer —** La gata se acerca pero Raven se deshace y entra a su cuarto pero al voltear la gata estaba acostada allí meneando su cola **— No tienes por que correr , me gusta cuando estas mas cómoda —** Raven abre la puerta pero la de ojos verdes estaba ahi y con sus garras le rasga la capa mientras que ella esquivaba la gata que estaba deseosa de ella

 **— De verdad no es necesario que hagamos esto —** La gata la toma de la cintura mientras que los poderes de Raven se salían de control para tratar de alejarse de la gata **— Oye de verdad , si quieres compensarme deberías hacer otra cosa —**

 **— Bueno soy obediente —** La gata le lame la mejilla a Raven quien decide alejarse corriendo **— Es tan cruel ... Que me fascina —** Ella comienza a trotar a saltos mientras que ella corría **— Bueno a decir verdad me divertiré con esta chica —**

 **Continuara**


End file.
